My annoying little supersister
by GECOgally
Summary: I don't understand why she's so special, all she does it set fire to things.
1. Chapter 1

**Note 1: Okay, lets assume that it possible for it to be rempo/tia instead of ur/tia, I have nothing against you Ur lovers, I just hate Ur.**

**Note 2: I know that it is never explained how spirits reproduce, or if they even do at all, so I will just pretend that they do *cough* 'it' and have babies. I'm more interested in kids than intercourse. **

**Note 3: No, this story is not the same as 'five years later', I just like seeing how the kids of my favorite couples turn out. **

**Note 4: I had this idea that the book will go back to where ever it came from because the world will not end, however, "Unforseen Fortuity" had the exact same idea as me, only with Ur. (It's good. You should read it.) I am copying NOTHING, it's just a coincidence. Is that it? Okay you can read now. **

Tia POV 

I think that I was going to die. When Rempo told me that he and the other spirits were leaving, I had enough sense to stay calm, but now they were back in the book, and the book was gone. I could cry if I wanted now. Why? Why did they have to leave when I was already going through some emotional issues because of my second pregnancy?

I looked down at my slowly swelling belly. This, and John, were the last things I could remember Rempo by. What if he, they, did not come back in my lifetime? I did not know when the world was due to end.

"Don't worry honey." I said to the fetus and myself. "We don't need a daddy."

John came up to me. He looked happy, I liked seeing him happy.

"Momma," he said like nothing was wrong, "Where's daddy?"

This stabbed my in the heart.

"Daddy's not coming back for a while." I said.

This did not faze him, for when I usually said 'a while' it usually meant 'don't worry about it'. I guess I was happy that John looked more like me then Rempo, because I don't think I could bear seeing something that was never coming back in my son each day.

John tried unsuccessfully to sit on my lap.

"Is daddy gonna see my new sister?" He asked.

"Maybe." Was all I could stutter.

**John: 12**

**Rina: 8**

**Tia: oh I don't know, guess. **

John POV

Dang, I _hated _it when mom made me let Rina tag along. Today I was un-invited to going to the swamp because she was with me. All I could do was sit outside of the sword fighting school and wait for something fun to happen.

Rina was twiddling her fingers. I noticed just in time that sliding between her fingers was a little spark. I grabbed her wrist and looked at her with my most menacing face. She flinched.

It was weird, Rina was always scared by me, but she was pretty un-human looking herself. She had this really red hair, not like min or mom's, but like really red. She had these small eyebrows and pointy yellow eyes. And once I even felt two bumps on her head.

Another thing about Rina, was the fact that she could conjure this weird fire. Mom says that it isn't weird, but a useful talent. I don't see what's so useful about it, fighting is better anyway. No matter how hard _I _try, all I get is smoke. I don't care anyway though! I just wish mom would stop fussing about it.

"John?" Oh no, here it comes "Why aren't we going to the swamps with our friends?"

"_My _friends," I said "Not _our _friends. I just don't want to go anymore."

"But _I _wanna go!" She whined.

I got up and walked away. Maybe there was something to do in Granatum Forest. I'm told to not go anywhere near there, but its so far away, and it's the one place Rina cant follow me. The goody two shoes.

**Okay, that's all I have for now, because my brain is currently fired from T.V. (seriously kids, its not good for you)**


	2. Chapter 2

**John POV**

It was a long walk to the woods, but here I am anyway. The green on the floor scrunches like I might be on a slug with every step. I might actually be. I try not to be disgusted. Men aren't afraid of slugs.

It does not take long before I am by a cave. This is a spot I adore. I sit down and scold myself for daydreaming. Men don't like daydreaming in their favorite spot, that's what teenage girls do when they've just seen a particularly handsome soldier passing by. What men do is go and fight monsters and win wars and become heroes. If they're lucky, they get to prove themselves by rescuing the Queen's daughter. But then again, men don't see this as a chance to prove themselves, they see it as a chance to serve those in need. That is a real man.

My mother is already close to the royal family, but she has never rescued anyone, how can she? She's _mom_! Maybe my father had rescued Queen Dorothea when he was alive. I don't remember my father, but he must have been a real man. Mother said that father died when I was four. When I look back at events, I sometimes remember a face, but nothing of his personality. Like looking at a worn portrait of someone from a different country. I do remember one thing about him though, I was never allowed to tell anyone about him. Maybe that's why I forgot so much, mother always told me that I could not tell a soul.

Rina was born after he died, so she did not know anything at all. But it does not matter to her as much as it matters to me. She has mom to teach her all the stuff that girls learn, I don't have a father to tell me how to hunt or fight, all I have is Duran the sword master, who I think has never been in a real battle in his life.

I gaze up into the sky that is blocked by trees. I like to come here to be alone, mom says that she had a place where she liked to sit too. I doubt that men are supposed to sit under trees and whine about realities. I am about to get up and leave, but then change my mind and sit again. I am suddenly enveloped in a wave of fresh anger at my sister and mom. Who is she, that little pain, to ruin my day? The anger is like hot water trickling through my consciousness, and soon enveloping me completely. I stand there with fists clenched, and wait for something that I can take my anger out on. This will be one unlucky rabbit or oversized bug.

**Rina POV**

I have no idea where John is; he should be around here somewhere. Unless he was being bad, and went to the forest alone. I giggled to myself, John is a bad boy, and I'm a good girl! I conjured a spark between my fingers and played with it awhile. I threw it up in the air and caught it in the palm of my left hand. I looked around for a spy, and then I expanded the spark into a flickering flame. Want to know a secret? I have magic. I can make sparks appear, grow them to fireballs, and then throw them over my back as fireworks. I have tried to do other stuff too, but so far I can only make fire.

I soon came across me and John's friends. John always calls them _his _friends, but momma lets me tag along.

"Phil! Jake! Creeper!" I shout.

My three friends turn. Creeper, the leader of us smirks. Phil cracks his oversized knuckles. Jake looks dazed but then noticing his comrades obeys the silent demand from Creeper.

"If it isn't Leach." Creeper said, her eyes narrowing.

"Aww, cutie wittle Leachie." Continued Phil, mocking my age. He wasn't as cool as Creeper anyway.

"Shut it Phil, Leach, where is Slug?" Creeper likes me and John best, she gives us nicknames. Slug is John and I am Leach!

"Slowed slug and bloodsucking leach." Said Jake, I didn't get it. Of course slugs were slow, John wasn't slow, he just always had orders from Mama to wait for me. And I don't suck anyone's blood! That would be icky!

Creeper elbowed him and asked where John was again. I said I didn't know, and she and the others left. They are really nice, except for Phil, but they don't wait for me like John does.

I decide that I am bored, and that Creeper will only let me play with her if I have John, so I go after John. He was in the forest, right? I'm not allowed to go there. I think I should anyway.

**John POV**

At the moment, I am senselessly beating up squirrels. Heh, look at them run like that! This is what a true man is! Telling others who's boss! I turn to my next victim, to find that it isn't exactly a squirrel. It is more like a giant monster of a plant that has vines twisting around the air. One vine grabs me by the leg, and hoists me into the air. I kick to be free, but to no avail.

**Rina POV**

John is a bad boy, I can see his footsteps. He _is _in the forest! I turn a corner to find him upside down elevated by this monster plant. He looks to me franticly, and then goes back to kicking to free himself. This is it, this is the time I can show John that I'm good! I try to collect as much magic possible in the hands, and then let it burst out. The plant lets go of John, and dies down into the ground.

**John POB**

I lay on the ground, my senses calmed. I was free from the monster, but what caused it to die? I must have kicked it somewhere. I had killed my first monster! Me! I did it! that must count for something-

Then I see Rina.

She is grinning ear to ear.

"Did I do good?" she asked. "Did I help?"

I am sure my face goes red. It was her. I didn't do _anything_. I cant even save myself. But perfect Rina can. Perfect little Rina, special Rina, wonderful Rina. Plain old John can't even help himself. He has to have his _little _sister save him from oversized weeds. I could feel my mixture of anger, embarrassment, and depression raising it begged to strike out at someone. A perfect little someone. A perfect little red-haired someone.

"John? Are you okay?" she asks.

I explode. I don't know what I shout, but I reprimand her in every possible way. The more I say, the more I have to say. The more I let out my anger, the angrier I get. I go on, not seeing the falling face of Rina, who now hangs her head.

I turn, and begin my walk back to town, when I hear a shout from behind me. It is Rina, even in depression, she has seen something. She pushes me out of the way, and I see this black goop grab her instead of it's obvious target, me. The black stuff wraps tighter and tighter around my sister's every limb. I can't move. I am stunned. Soon, I come to my senses. The goop starts to sink back into the earth, from where I think it came. It starts to take Rina with it. It creates a deep hole for her to fall though. I rush over and grab her hand. There I hold fast, as the stuff tries to pull her into the hole. The hole becomes wider, and I put myself in danger of falling in. I don't care. I hold on to Rina's arm. Her yellow eyes widen, and then she shakes her hand free of mine. Rina falls fall into the hole, and is soon gone in its darkness. I just sit there, shocked beyond belief.


End file.
